Alternate Endings to Wedding in Japan
by mollymolata
Summary: Here are some Alternate Endings to Wedding in Japan 1,2,3 and/or 4. I also make some for my other stories, that I have finished writing. (Good and not so good endings)
1. William interups the Wedding WIJ1

**A alternate ending to Wedding In Japan. **

It was almost 9 O clock in the morning and Yumi was in a room and her mother and grandmother were helping her with her wedding dress.

"You look so beautiful" Said Akiko to Yumi.

"Thanks mom" Said Yumi. Someone came knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Yumi.

"I go see" Said the grandma and opened the door. "Yumi do you know someone named Odd Della Robbia'?" Asked the grandma.

"Yes, let he go in" Said Yumi.

"Hey Yumi" Said Odd as he come in.

"Hey Odd, how's going?"

"I'm fine, I just brought here a gift for you and Ulrich." Said Odd and showed her an envelope.

"Thanks Odd"

"I just want to say, that something happen to a family member of mine and they need me"

"So you don't go to my wedding"

"Yes, I can't come"

"Oh that's okay Odd"

"So, I think I should go, so wish you and Ulrich good luck together" Said Odd and hugged her.

"Thanks and tell you family good greetings from me"

"I tell them" Said Odd and went away.

"Mom, can you put this envelope with the other gifts of the other people?" Asked Yumi.

"Yes, I can" Said Akiko and took the envelope and walked out. As she walked out she saw William.

"Hey William, do you want to talk with Yumi?" Asked Akiko.

"Erm, Yes" Said William.

"So come in" Said Akiko. "Yumi, William is here"

"Hey William" Said Yumi as William walked in. Yumi was happy to see him.

"Excuse me, It itches" Said William and scratched his head and as he took his hand back there was a white daisy.

"Just a little something for you big day." Said William and put the flower on Yumi's hair.

"Thank you" Said Yumi.

"I just want to say goodbye"

"Goodbye?" Asked Yumi surprised.

"I'm thinking about do a little travelling, see where the fate takes me, maybe I will visit some old friends, our russkies. See how they doing." Said William and Yumi giggled.

"I tell them you said Hello" Said William and giggled too. "And I also have here for you and Ulrich an envelope with money in it" Said William and gave Yumi the envelope.

"Thanks" Said Yumi.

"So, I got to go. Wish you good luck with Ulrich" Said William and showed her his hand for a handshake. Yumi hold his hand and looked to him. She opened her arms and hugged him. She sank her head on his neck. She sobbed a bit. William could hear her sobbing and stroked her head. They stopped hugging and William walked to the door. He looked back to Yumi and saw her looking sad down. William looked sad.

"Yumi?" Asked William. Yumi looked back to him. "There's something I wanted so say... but...Erm... I didn't get the chance to it."

"Say" Whispered Yumi. Apparently Takheo showed off.

"Are you ready?" Asked Takeho Yumi.

"Yes, dad" Said Yumi and walked to her father.

"William" Asked Yumi. William walked out of the room and looked back.

"Wish you good luck in the new life you will begin." Said William. "A happier life" Said William quietly and walked away.

"William?" Asked Yumi.

"Come on, lets go" Said Takheo and walked with Yumi away. William looked back and saw them walking away. William looked sad down. Odd and Yuki appeared behind him.

"And?" Asked Odd.

"Lets go" Said William and walked away.

"Hey William, I want to introduce Yuki to you"

"Hi" Said Yuki.

"I'm William, nice to meet you" Said William sad.

"I'm sorry about her" Said Yuki.

"Its okay, its not your fault."

"Hey should we go?" Asked Odd.

Meanwhile

"I'm so nervous" Said Ulrich.

"It would be fine" Said Mrs Stern, Ulrich's mother.

"She's already here" Said Mr Stern, Ulrich's father.

"Oh boy" Said Ulrich and moved on his red bow tie.

Wedding music starts.

Yumi and her father Takeho walked into the church.

"Wow" Said Ulrich.

"She is really beautiful" Said Mr Stern.

"I know" Said Ulrich. Yumi and her father reached the altar and Takeho left Yumi's arm. Yumi stand next to Ulrich and hold a bouquet. The priest came to them and started the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony" Said the priest .

Back to William, Odd and Yuki.

"The wedding has already started" Said Yuki.

"Hey lets go to the airport and see if we can get last-minute tickets to somewhere in the near of France" Said Odd and walked with Yuki. William walked behind them and later looked to the church, where Yumi is in it.

In the church

"Do you take Yumi to be you love wedded wife?" Asked the priest.

"Yes, I do" Said Ulrich.

"Do you Yumi take Ulrich to be you love wedded husband?" Asked the priest.

Yumi thought. Ulrich looked to her thinking.

"Something is wrong with her" Thought Ulrich. Yumi was still thinking.

"Takeho, what is taking so long?" Asked Akiko.

"I don't know, maybe she has to think about it" Said Takeho.

"Yumi" Asked Ulrich. "I want to tell you something"

"What?" Asked Yumi.

"Its something bad" Said Ulrich.

"Go on" Said Yumi a bit nervous.

"Yesterday, I went with Odd into a disco and... Erm... we drunk too much and at next morning... I woke up in a bed of a woman I never met." Said Ulrich. All the people in the church were shocked.

"You slept in a bed of a slut?" Asked Mr Stern loud. Mrs stern faints and fells on Mr Sterns lap.

"Yes, I know and I'm really really sorry for that" Said Ulrich.

"It's okay Ulrich" Said Yumi. "To be honest, I also have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I...I... feel in love with..." William, Odd and Yuki fell at the entrance down. All looked back and saw them on the bottom.

"William!" Exclaimed Yumi and ran.

"Is it just me or is she running to us?" Asked Odd.

"Yumi!" Exclaimed William and tried to stand up.

"Oh sorry pal" Said Odd and stand up and helped Yuki stand up.

"William!"

"Yumi" William opened his arms and Yumi went into his arms. "I know you would come back" Said Yumi. William hugged her and stroked her head.

"What is happening?" Asked Akiko.

"Yumi is hugging William" Said Takeho.

"I know, but why?" Asked Akiko.

"I think I know why" Said Ulrich.

"Why?" Asked Akiko.

"Yumi, I want to tell you something" Said William.

"Me too"

"You go first"

"No, William please go you first"

"Yumi." William looked to Yumi, and she was looking like, she knew, what he was about to say.

"Do you..." Said William.

"I know, what you want to tell me, tell it loud." Said Yumi.

"Well, okay" Said William and took a breath. "Yumi, I love you very, very much" Said William.

"Awww" Said the guests in the wedding. Yumi smiled lovely and hugged him.

"Oh William, I love you too" Said Yumi. Takheo walked to Yumi and William.

"Yumi, how did this happen?" Asked Takheo. Yumi stopped hugging William and turned back to her dad.

"It just happen dad, he was so nice and friendly" Yumi turned back to William and took his hands. "And when he sings..."

"He sings horrible right?" Asked Odd.

"The opposite, he has the most wonderful singvoice I ever heard" Said Yumi.

"I love your singvoice too"

"Aww, stop being so..."

"So what, so friendly, so romantic, so..." Said William and Yumi kissed him.

"Awww" Said the guests.

"so gentle" Said Yumi.

"Hey I'm an Dunbar, and Dunbars are gentlemen" Said William and Yumi giggled.

"I know and I would like to be one" Said Yumi.

"Excuse me" Said the priest.

"Yes?" Asked Yumi.

"What will be about the wedding?" Asked the priest. Yumi looked to her dad. Takheo looked to Akiko and Akiko shook her head.

_"Anata no kokoro ni shitagatte kudasai" (__あなたの心に従ってください__)_

_**"Follow your heart" **_Said Takheo. Yumi smiled.

"I love you dad" Said Yumi and looked to William. She whispered into his ear. William started to giggle. Yumi stopped to whisper and William whispered into her ear too.

"What's happening?" Asked Odd.

"Its looks like its something good" Said Yuki.

"I hope so"

"Sir" Said Yumi to the priest. "Can I marry him instead of Ulrich?" Asked Yumi and hold Williams hand.

"Ceremony is Ceremony and there's only 3 minutes left" Said the priest and all applauded for the priest.

"Well, do you take Yumi to be you love wedded wife?" Asked the priest.

"Yes, I do" Said William.

"And do you take William to be you love wedded husband?" Asked the priest.

"Yes I do" Said Yumi.

"So blah, blah, blah, you may kiss the bride" Said the priest and Yumi pulled William to her and kissed him. All applauded.

"Hey be careful with him" Said Odd.

"Don't worry Odd, He will be fine" Said Ulrich.

"Hey what will be about you?" Asked Odd.

"I don't know, we will see" Said Ulrich.

"Hey what will you parents think about me?" Asked Yumi.

"They will like you" Said William.

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe, but don't think about my parents and think more about other things"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, what do you want for the future?" Asked William.

"What about having a baby?" Said Yumi.

"Hmm, Do you want adopted or the natural way?"

"The natural way of course, then its more funnier" Said Yumi in a flirty way.

"Well if it makes you happy, I will be happy too" Said William and hugged Yumi.

"Oh William" Said Yumi and kissed William.

"William seems to make Yumi very happy" Said Ulrich.

"Don't be afraid William you will find someone" Said Odd.

"One question"

"Yes?"

"How are baby's made naturally?" Asked Ulrich. Odd looks shocked at Ulrich. Ulrich looks at him a bit confused.

"Its a very long story" Said Odd.

"Okay"

**So here is one of the alternate endings of Wedding In Japan.**


	2. Yumi marries Ulrich WIJ1

**A alternate ending to Wedding In Japan. **

It was almost 9 O clock in the morning and Yumi was in a room and her mother and grandmother were helping her with her wedding dress.

"You look so beautiful" Said Akiko to Yumi.

"Thanks mom" Said Yumi. Someone came knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Yumi.

"I go see" Said the grandma and opened the door. "Yumi do you know someone named Odd Della Robbia'?" Asked the grandma.

"Yes, let he go in" Said Yumi.

"Hey Yumi" Said Odd as he come in.

"Hey Odd, how's going?"

"I'm fine, I just brought here a gift for you and Ulrich." Said Odd and showed her an envelope.

"Thanks Odd"

"I just want to say, that something happen to a family member of mine and they need me"

"So you don't go to my wedding"

"Yes, I can't come"

"Oh that's okay Odd"

"So, I think I should go, so wish you and Ulrich good luck together" Said Odd and hugged her.

"Thanks and tell you family good greetings from me"

"I tell them" Said Odd and went away.

"Mom, can you put this envelope with the other gifts of the other people?" Asked Yumi.

"Yes, I can" Said Akiko and took the envelope and walked out. As she walked out she saw William.

"Hey William, do you want to talk with Yumi?" Asked Akiko.

"Erm, Yes" Said William.

"So come in" Said Akiko. "Yumi, William is here"

"Hey William" Said Yumi as William walked in. Yumi was happy to see him.

"Excuse me, It itches" Said William and scratched his head and as he took his hand back there was a white daisy.

"Just a little something for you big day." Said William and put the flower on Yumi's hair.

"Thank you" Said Yumi.

"I just want to say goodbye"

"Goodbye?" Asked Yumi surprised.

"I'm thinking about do a little travelling, see where the fate takes me, maybe I will visit some old friends, our russkies. See how they doing." Said William and Yumi giggled.

"I tell them you said Hello" Said William and giggled too. "And I also have here for you and Ulrich an envelope with money in it" Said William and gave Yumi the envelope.

"Thanks" Said Yumi.

"So, I got to go. Wish you good luck with Ulrich" Said William and showed her his hand for a handshake. Yumi hold his hand and looked to him. She opened her arms and hugged him. She sank her head on his neck. She sobbed a bit. William could hear her sobbing and stroked her head. They stopped hugging and William walked to the door. He looked back to Yumi and saw her looking sad down. William looked sad.

"Yumi?" Asked William. Yumi looked back to him. "There's something I wanted so say... but...Erm... I didn't get the chance to it."

"Say" Whispered Yumi. Apparently Takheo showed off.

"Are you ready?" Asked Takeho Yumi.

"Yes, dad" Said Yumi and walked to her father.

"William" Asked Yumi. William walked out of the room and looked back.

"Wish you good luck in the new life you will begin." Said William. "A happier life" Said William quietly and walked away.

"William?" Asked Yumi.

"Come on, lets go" Said Takheo and walked with Yumi away. William looked back and saw them walking away. William looked sad down. Odd and Yuki appeared behind him.

"And?" Asked Odd.

"Lets go" Said William and walked away.

"Hey William, I want to introduce Yuki to you"

"Hi" Said Yuki.

"I'm William, nice to meet you" Said William sad.

"I'm sorry about her" Said Yuki.

"Its okay, its not your fault."

"Hey should we go?" Asked Odd.

Meanwhile

"I'm so nervous" Said Ulrich.

"It would be fine" Said Mrs Stern, Ulrich's mother.

"She's already here" Said Mr Stern, Ulrich's father.

"Oh boy" Said Ulrich and moved on his red bow tie.

Wedding music starts.

Yumi and her father Takeho walked into the church.

"Wow" Said Ulrich.

"She is really beautiful" Said Mr Stern.

"I know" Said Ulrich. Yumi and her father reached the altar and Takeho left Yumi's arm. Yumi stand next to Ulrich and hold a bouquet. The priest came to them and started the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony" Said the priest .

Back to William, Odd and Yuki.

"The wedding has already started" Said Yuki.

"Hey lets go to the airport and see if we can get last-minute tickets to somewhere in the near of France" Said Odd and walked with Yuki. William walked behind them and later looked to the church, where Yumi is in it.

In the church

"Do you take Yumi to be you love wedded wife?" Asked the priest.

"Yes, I do" Said Ulrich.

"Do you Yumi take Ulrich to be you love wedded husband?" Asked the priest.

Yumi thought. Ulrich looked to her thinking.

"Something's wrong with her" Though Ulrich.

"I do" Said Yumi.

" I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost" Said the priest. Ulrich kissed Yumi and was happy to be finally married to Yumi, but Yumi, she wasn't happy. Then she realized, that William was the one she really loved.

**So here is one of the alternate endings of Wedding In Japan.**


	3. William the real man WIJ1

**A alternate ending to Wedding In Japan. **

It was almost 9 O clock in the morning and Yumi was in a room and her mother and grandmother were helping her with her wedding dress.

"You look so beautiful" Said Akiko to Yumi.

"Thanks mom" Said Yumi. Someone came knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Yumi.

"I go see" Said the grandma and opened the door. "Yumi do you know someone named Odd Della Robbia'?" Asked the grandma.

"Yes, let he go in" Said Yumi.

"Hey Yumi" Said Odd as he come in.

"Hey Odd, how's going?"

"I'm fine, I just brought here a gift for you and Ulrich." Said Odd and showed her an envelope.

"Thanks Odd"

"I just want to say, that something happen to a family member of mine and they need me"

"So you don't go to my wedding"

"Yes, I can't come"

"Oh that's okay Odd"

"So, I think I should go, so wish you and Ulrich good luck together" Said Odd and hugged her.

"Thanks and tell you family good greetings from me"

"I tell them" Said Odd and went away.

"Mom, can you put this envelope with the other gifts of the other people?" Asked Yumi.

"Yes, I can" Said Akiko and took the envelope and walked out. As she walked out she saw William.

"Hey William, do you want to talk with Yumi?" Asked Akiko.

"Erm, Yes" Said William.

"So come in" Said Akiko. "Yumi, William is here"

"Hey William" Said Yumi as William walked in. Yumi was happy to see him.

"Excuse me, It itches" Said William and scratched his head and as he took his hand back there was a white daisy.

"Just a little something for you big day." Said William and put the flower on Yumi's hair.

"Thank you" Said Yumi.

"I just want to say goodbye"

"Goodbye?" Asked Yumi surprised.

"I'm thinking about do a little travelling, see where the fate takes me, maybe I will visit some old friends, our russkies. See how they doing." Said William and Yumi giggled.

"I tell them you said Hello" Said William and giggled too. "And I also have here for you and Ulrich an envelope with money in it" Said William and gave Yumi the envelope.

"Thanks" Said Yumi.

"So, I got to go. Wish you good luck with Ulrich" Said William and showed her his hand for a handshake. Yumi hold his hand and looked to him. She opened her arms and hugged him. She sank her head on his neck. She sobbed a bit. William could hear her sobbing and stroked her head. They stopped hugging and William walked to the door. He looked back to Yumi and saw her looking sad down. William looked sad.

"Yumi?" Asked William. Yumi looked back to him. "There's something I wanted so say... but...Erm... I didn't get the chance to it."

"Say" Whispered Yumi. Apparently Takheo showed off.

"Are you ready?" Asked Takeho Yumi.

"Yes, dad" Said Yumi and walked to her father.

"William" Asked Yumi. William walked out of the room and looked back.

"Wish you good luck in the new life you will begin." Said William. "A happier life" Said William quietly and walked away.

"William?" Asked Yumi.

"Come on, lets go" Said Takheo and walked with Yumi away. William looked back and saw them walking away. William looked sad down. Odd and Yuki appeared behind him.

"And?" Asked Odd.

"Lets go" Said William and walked away.

"Hey William, I want to introduce Yuki to you"

"Hi" Said Yuki.

"I'm William, nice to meet you" Said William sad.

"I'm sorry about her" Said Yuki.

"Its okay, its not your fault."

"Hey should we go?" Asked Odd.

Meanwhile

"I'm so nervous" Said Ulrich.

"It would be fine" Said Mrs Stern, Ulrich's mother.

"She's already here" Said Mr Stern, Ulrich's father.

"Oh boy" Said Ulrich and moved on his red bow tie.

Wedding music starts.

Yumi and her father Takeho walked into the church.

"Wow" Said Ulrich.

"She is really beautiful" Said Mr Stern.

"I know" Said Ulrich. Yumi and her father reached the altar and Takeho left Yumi's arm. Yumi stand next to Ulrich and hold a bouquet. The priest came to them and started the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony" Said the priest .

Back to William, Odd and Yuki.

"The wedding has already started" Said Yuki.

"Hey lets go to the airport and see if we can get last-minute tickets to somewhere in the near of France" Said Odd and walked with Yuki. William walked behind them and later looked to the church, where Yumi is in it.

In the church

"Do you take Yumi to be you love wedded wife?" Asked the priest.

"Yes, I do" Said Ulrich.

"Do you Yumi take Ulrich to be you love wedded husband?" Asked the priest.

Yumi thought. Ulrich looked to her thinking.

"Something's wrong with her" Though Ulrich.

"I do" Said Yumi.

" I pronounce that they are Man and..." The door at the entrance opened and William appeared.

"William?" Said Yumi quietly.

_"I'm here" _" William started to sing.

"Hey we know you're here" Said Ulrich.

_"I'm so fucking hot" _

"Huh?" Said Ulrich. William started to walk through the church to the altar.

_I bet a real man_

_You need a real man_

_You love a real man_

_It takes a real man_

Yumi was looking surprised to William. William took Yumi's hand and Ulrich looked to Yumi and William.

_I bet a real man_

_You need a real man_

_You love a real man_

_It takes a real man_

Yumi smiled at William. William smiled too.

"Nice singing voice" Said Ulrich. "So Yumi, lets marry" Said Ulrich and pulled her to him.

"Erm, Mr priest, can you say again the part with the yes or no?" Said Ulrich.

"Okay, Ulrich do you take Yumi to be you love wedded wife?" Asked the priest.

"Yes, I do" Said Ulrich.

"Yumi, do you take Ulrich to be you love wedded husband?" Asked the priest. Yumi looked to Ulrich and smiled.

"No" Said Yumi.

"What?" Asked Ulrich.

"No, I don't" Said Yumi and all guest were shocked.

"Why not?" Asked Ulrich.

"Cause you're not the type of guy I like" Said Yumi and looked at William. William smirked.

"The type of guy I like is one who is always there, when I need him at most" Said Yumi gave her hands to William. "And he was there" Said Yumi.

"Aww" Said the guests. William and Yum started at the guests.

"Can I tell you something!?" Shouted William and Yumi at same time.

"You go first!" Shouted both again and started to giggle.

"No, go you first" Shouted both again. Both though for a second.

"I love you!" Exclaimed both and looked surprised.

"Wow, I didn't expect that" Said Takheo.

"Me too" Said Akiko.

"I know you would tell me that" Said Yumi.

"No you didn't"

"Yes, I did"

"No, you didn't"

"Yes, I did"

"No, you..." Yumi pecked William on his lips.

"Okay, you did" Said William. Yumi giggled and hugged William. Ulrich walked to William.

"Please take good care of her" Said Ulrich.

"I do, I will do everything to make her happy" Said William and tickles Yumi. Yumi giggles.

"Stop tickling me" Said Yumi.

"Ah you're ticklish" Said William and tickles her under her arms.

"William, please stop" Said Yumi.

"Okay, Okay" Said William and stopped. Yumi put very fast her hand under Williams arms and started to tickle him.

"Hey, that's not fair" Said William.

"Oh, yes it is" Said Yumi and William tried to tickle her too.

"Aww look how cute they are?" Asked Akiko.

"Aww" Said Takeho. William and Yumi stopped tickling around and shared a hug. Yumi was happy to not marry Ulrich and that William told Yumi his feelings and William was happy, that Yumi decided to date him instead of Ulrich.

**So here is one of the alternate endings of Wedding In Japan.**


	4. Before the Wedding WIJ1

**A alternate ending to Wedding In Japan. **

It was almost 9 O clock in the morning and Yumi was in a room and her mother and grandmother were helping her with her wedding dress.

"You look so beautiful" Said Akiko to Yumi.

"Thanks mom" Said Yumi. Someone came knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Yumi.

"I go see" Said the grandma and opened the door. "Yumi do you know someone named Odd Della Robbia'?" Asked the grandma.

"Yes, let he go in" Said Yumi.

"Hey Yumi" Said Odd as he come in.

"Hey Odd, how's going?"

"I'm fine, I just brought here a gift for you and Ulrich." Said Odd and showed her an envelope.

"Thanks Odd"

"I just want to say, that something happen to a family member of mine and they need me"

"So you don't go to my wedding"

"Yes, I can't come"

"Oh that's okay Odd"

"So, I think I should go, so wish you and Ulrich good luck together" Said Odd and hugged her.

"Thanks and tell you family good greetings from me"

"I tell them" Said Odd and went away.

"Mom, can you put this envelope with the other gifts of the other people?" Asked Yumi.

"Yes, I can" Said Akiko and took the envelope and walked out. As she walked out she saw William.

"Hey William, do you want to talk with Yumi?" Asked Akiko.

"Erm, Yes" Said William.

"So come in" Said Akiko. "Yumi, William is here"

"Hey William" Said Yumi as William walked in. Yumi was happy to see him.

"Excuse me, It itches" Said William and scratched his head and as he took his hand back there was a white daisy.

"Just a little something for you big day." Said William and put the flower on Yumi's hair.

"Thank you" Said Yumi.

"I just want to say goodbye"

"Goodbye?" Asked Yumi surprised.

"I'm thinking about do a little travelling, see where the fate takes me, maybe I will visit some old friends, our russkies. See how they doing." Said William and Yumi giggled.

"I tell them you said Hello" Said William and giggled too. "And I also have here for you and Ulrich an envelope with money in it" Said William and gave Yumi the envelope.

"Thanks" Said Yumi.

"So, I got to go. Wish you good luck with Ulrich" Said William and showed her his hand for a handshake. Yumi hold his hand and looked to him. She opened her arms and hugged him. She sank her head on his neck. She sobbed a bit. William could hear her sobbing and stroked her head. They stopped hugging and William walked to the door. He looked back to Yumi and saw her looking sad down. William looked sad.

"Yumi?" Asked William. Yumi looked back to him. "There's something I wanted so say... but...Erm... I didn't get the chance to it."

"Say" Said Yumi.

"Well you remember, how crazy I was, when I was in love with you? Asked William.

"Yes"

"Well, It never changed."

"William"

"Yes?"

"I also wanted to say you something"

"What?"

"During the trip I started to like you, but at the last night before we arrived Vladivostok..."

"You fell in love with me" Said William. "Like I did" Said William. Yumi smiled amorous and gave him her hand. William pulled her to him and kissed her. Apparently Takheo appeared.

"Yumi!" Exclaimed Takheo.

"Dad?" Said Yumi and stopped kissing William. "What are you doing here?" Asked Yumi surprised.

"I wanted to accompany you to the altar" Said Takheo. "And what do I see?"

"Please don't tell that Ulrich, Its not my fault, that I..."

"I don't wanna hear that!"

"Mr Ishiyama" Said William.

"What!" Exclaimed Takheo.

"I'm so sorry for that" Said William. "I didn't want this to happen"

"But it happen! I though you were a good guy, but what do I see? You kissing my daughter!"

"Dad, stop!" Exclaimed Yumi.

"Mind you own..."

"Daddy! I don't love Ulrich anymore, I love William and If you don't let me be with William I will never want to see you again!" Exclaimed Yumi with anger. Takheo was shocked. Yumi started to sob and went to William. William comforted her.

"Everything will be fine" Said William and pet Yumi's hair. Takheo stared to William and Yumi for a while.

"Yumi" Said Takheo. Yumi looked back to her father. "I want you to be happy" Said Takheo.

"And if you will be more happy with William, I accept that" Yumi smiled a bit.

"He also helped you come back to Tokyo" Said Takheo.

"He also treated me thousand times better, that Ulrich treated me" Said Yumi.

"Didn't he threat you good?" Asked Takheo.

"Sometimes he treated me like crap"

"Oh, I didn't know that. I always thought he..."

"Dad?" Asked Yumi.

"Do you and mom accept us?"

"You and William?" Asked Takheo.

"Yes"

"Well I do" Said Takheo.

"Lets see what you parents say William." Said Yumi.

"They will say yes, as long as I'm happy with you" Said William.

"Are you happy?" Asked Yumi.

"Well, If you give me a kiss, I will be more happier" Said William.

"Oh I love you William" Said Yumi and kissed William. Takheo was happy that her daughter was happy with William and William with Yumi.

**So here is one of the alternate endings of Wedding In Japan.**


	5. I Object! WIJ1

**A alternate ending to Wedding In Japan. **

It was almost 9 O clock in the morning and Yumi was in a room and her mother and grandmother were helping her with her wedding dress.

"You look so beautiful" Said Akiko to Yumi.

"Thanks mom" Said Yumi. "Mom, can you bring the gifts to another room?" Asked Yumi.

"Yes, I can" Said Akiko and took some gifts and walked out. As she walked out she saw William and Odd.

"Hey guys, do you want to talk with Yumi?" Asked Akiko.

"Erm, Yes" Said William.

"So come in" Said Akiko. "Yumi, William and Odd are here"

"Hey William, Hey Odd" Said Yumi as both walked in. Yumi was happy to see them and hugged William first and then Odd.

"Well..." Said Odd. Between all three there was silence.

"Is there something" Asked Yumi.

"We wanted to give you something for you and Ulrich..." Said William.

"But, didnt buy you something" Said Odd

"No problem" Said Yumi.

"Do you have an empty envelope?" Asked William.

"Yes, they are some in that drawer" Said Yumi and William walked there and took one.

"Oh I think I know, what you want to do" Said Odd and took his wallet and took some money and so does William.

"Guys, you dont need to do that" Said Yumi.

"Come on, I insist on it" Said William.

"And me too" Said Odd and closed the envelope. "Remember mines and Williams doesnt have names" Said Odd and Yumi giggles.

"Are you two going to the wedding?" Asked Yumi.

"Of course" Said Odd.

"Yeah..." Said William unmotivated.

"Is there something?" Asked Yumi.

"No, no I just didnt sleep well last night"

"Oh okay," Said Yumi. "You know the beds here are different"

"So lets go William" Said Odd and walked out. William walked behind Odd and looked back.

"Yumi?" Asked William. Yumi looked back to him. "There's something I wanted so say... but...Erm... I didn't get the chance to it."

"Say" Said Yumi. Apparently Takheo showed off.

"Are you ready?" Asked Takeho Yumi.

"Yes, dad" Said Yumi and walked to her father.

"William" Asked Yumi. William walked out of the room and looked back.

"Wish you good luck in the new life you will begin." Said William and walked to Odd.

"William?" Asked Yumi.

"Come on, lets go" Said Takheo and walked with Yumi away.

"And?" Asked Odd.

"Lets go" Said William and walked away.

Meanwhile

"I'm so nervous" Said Ulrich.

"It would be fine" Said Mrs Stern, Ulrich's mother.

"She's already here" Said Mr Stern, Ulrich's father.

"Oh boy" Said Ulrich and moved on his red bow tie. William and Odd entered and sat down on the seats.

"Oh look, William came too" Said Ulrich.

Wedding music starts.

Yumi and her father Takeho walked into the church.

"Wow" Said Ulrich.

"She is really beautiful" Said Mr Stern.

"I know" Said Ulrich. Yumi and her father reached the altar and Takeho left Yumi's arm. Yumi stand next to Ulrich and hold a bouquet. The priest came to them and started the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony" Said the priest .

"What are you going to do about the wedding?" Asked Odd.

"Nothing" Said William.

"But, you love her" Said Odd.

"But if she loves him and feels better in beeing with him I accept that"

"Okay" Said Odd and looked down. Yuki sat next to Odd and hold his hand.

"Im sorry" Said Yuki.

"Yuki, Ive got a idea" Said Odd.

"And what is it?" Asked Yuki.

At the altar.

"Do you take Yumi to be you love wedded wife?" Asked the priest.

"Yes, I do" Said Ulrich.

"Do you Yumi take Ulrich to be you love wedded husband?" Asked the priest.

Yumi thought. Ulrich looked to her thinking.

"Something is wrong with her" Thought Ulrich. Yumi was still thinking.

"Takeho, what is taking so long?" Asked Akiko.

"I don't know, maybe she has to think about it" Said Takeho.

"Yumi" Asked Ulrich.

"Yes, I do" Replied Yumi.

"So is there someone, whos against this marriage?" Asked the priest. Yumi looked back and saw William looking down upset

"Please, William" Whispered Yumi quietly. William stood up and walked slowly to the exit.

"No" Replied Yumi quiet.

"I object!" Said a voice and all looked back. It was Jeremie.

"Jeremie?" Asked Ulrich confused. William looked back and was surprised.

"I object" Said Theo and stood up.

"I object!" Said Patrick, Jeremies cousin.

"Whos that cute guy, that looks like..." Replied Yuki and Odd stood up. "I object"

"I Object!" More people stood up and said it and William looked around and was looking happy. Yumi giggled a bit and then, when almost all said it, William said it too.

"I object!" Said William. Yumi smiled.

"I knew he would do that" Said Yumi relieved.

"You did?" Asked Ulrich.

"Well, that he would say that, not that the whole crowd would do it" Said Yumi. William walked to her at the altar.

"Hey" Said William. Yumi hugged him.

"I knew you would say that" Said Yumi and stuck her head on Williams neck. "Why were you about to go?" Asked Yumi.

"I didnt want to see you marrying someone else" Said William. "I would feel heartbroken, if I saw it" Said William.

"Aww" Replied the crowd.

"I didnt know they were listening" Said William.

"Do you have anything to say, what you want they to hear?" Asked Yumi. William looked at the crowd and back to Yumi.

"Yes, I have" Replied William.

"So, what is it?" Asked Yumi. William took her right hand and looked deep in her eyes.

"I love you" Replied William. Yumis eyes widened as William said it and said it too.

"I love you too!" Replied Yumi and hugged him.

"Aww" Replied the crowd. Takheo walked to Yumi and William.

"Yumi, whats going on?" Asked Takheo.

"Nothing, we just told our feelings" Said Yumi.

"I know but, how did you two fell in love?" Asked Takheo.

"It just happened dad" Replied Yumi.

"Thats what we call _Accidentally in Love"_ Said William.

"I didnt ask for that but, Yumi are you sure you want to be with him?" Asked Takheo.

"More than everything in the world" Replied Yumi and hugged William.

"So can we..." Asked William.

"Yes, if shes happier with you, yes" Replied Takheo.

"Yes!" Replied Yumi happy and hugged William hard.

"Hey, I still need air" Replied William.

"Sorry, for beeing so exited"

"No problem. I told you, you look beautiful when youre in a good mood"

"Aw" Replied Yumi and pecked William on his lips.

"I declare you two as married" Replied the priest. "So my job is done, where my money?" Asked the priest.

**An bonus, that I forgot to finish.**


	6. Flight accident - Sad ending WIJ1

__**A sad ending to Wedding in Japan.**__

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, this is fan made and some things based in real life will have other names. You will probably recognize it.**

Odd and William were at the entrance of the gate of the plane and William was looking down sad.

„William, why cant you forget her?" Asked Odd.

„You know, that forgetting her for me is difficult, why don't you just shut up?" Said William loud.

„Okay, sorry" Replied Odd.

In Tokyo.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony" Said the priest and kept talking. Yumi started to think on William. Yumi gets a flashback.

_"Give me your hand" Said Yumi. William ran and tried to get her hand._

_"I" Said William and stretched his arm harder. He could touch her hand and..._

_"Got it" Said William as he hold Yumi's hand. Yumi pulled him up and he holds on the ladder._

_Yumi hold him with one hand on his shirt, so that he doesn't fell down. They were exhausted and breathed loudly. Yumi and William looked while breathing exhausted to each other._

_"He looks cute, when he's breathing like that" Thought Yumi. _Another flashback comes.

**Ain't nothing' but a heartache. Yumi started singing**_. William stopped and Yumi kept singing._

**Ain't nothing' but a mistake, I never wanna hear you say. **_William sings along with Yumi._

**I want it that way**

**Tell me why, Ain't nothing' but a heartache**

**Tell me why, Ain't nothing but a mistake**

**Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say**

**I want it that way.**

**Cause I want it that way**

_"Oh my gosh, this was so beautiful." Thought Yumi and laid her head on Williams shoulder and hugged him. Yumi's phone starts ringing._

_"Do you attend it? Asked William._

_"I don't want to ruin this moment" Said Yumi. _Flashback ends.

"Yumi?" Asked Ulrich.

"Erm...What was the question" Asked Yumi.

"Yumi will you have Ulrich to you wedded Husband, to love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, keep only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

Yumi thought. Ulrich looked to her thinking.

"Something is wrong with her" Thought Ulrich. Yumi was still thinking.

"Takeho, what is taking so long?" Asked Akiko.

"I don't know, maybe she has to think about it" Said Takeho.

„_Why didn't I told him at least how I feel about him" _Thought Yumi and looked at Ulrich.

„Ulrich I'm..." Said Yumi and sneezed.

„So in that case I declare you two man and wife" Said the priest.

„Fuck" Whispered Yumi.

Later at the airport William, Odd and the passengers were in the plane and Odd received a message on Whazzapp from Ulrich.

„Oh look they married" Replied Odd.

„Nooo" Replied William sad and lied his head on the desk of the seat.

„Wait, I help...Oh a message from Yuki" Replied Odd and read it.

„Aww, I love you too, my sweet kitten" Wrote Odd.

„Please stop that Odd" Said William.

„Oh right..." Replied Odd and noted a attractive flight attendant passing by him.

„Hey..." Replied Odd and walked behind her.

„Hey there, baby" Replied Odd.

„Hey there , what can I do for you?" Asked the flight attendant ignoring Odd's flirt attempts.

„My friends biggest true love in his life friendzoned him and married another guy and I'm trying to get a girl for him, so he can forget that"

„And your asking who?" Asked the flight attendant.

„You" Replied Odd and the attendant looked confused.

„And?" Asked Odd.

„I'm engaged" Add the flight attendant.

„To who?" Asked Odd.

„To the captain" Replied the attendant and walked away. „If you excuse me, I got to work"

„Yeah, the only thing you do here is sitting and serving food" Replied Odd and sat down next to William.

„Stupid flight attendant, with her fake blonde hair, Yumi's hair is more realistic" Said Odd and William sighed. „Oh right she isn't blonde"

After a few hours it was Midday and Ulrich, Yumi and the invited guests from the Wedding, where in an reserved house in Tokyo sitting and waiting for the meals.

„So how was the time with William?" Asked Ulrich and Yumi ignored the question.

„Yumi, I asked you something" Replied Ulrich. Yumi stood up. „I have to go to the bathroom" Replied Yumi and walked away.

„Okay" Replied Ulrich. Akiko saw Yumi walking sad away and sat next to Ulrich.

„Did you two had an argument during the trip in the Limousine?" Asked Akiko.

„No, she was quiet during the trip. She didn't say any word." Replied Ulrich.

„Maybe I should talk with her, why she's upset" Replied Akiko.

„Yeah and at the wedding she took long to say Yes" Replied Ulrich.

„Yes, I will talk with her and see what it is" Replied Akiko and walked to the direction of the bathroom. Yumi left the bathroom.

„Sweetie, are you okay?" Asked Akiko.

„Yes, I just had to...pee" Replied Yumi and walked back to Ulrich and sat down.

„Are you feeling okay?" Asked Ulrich.

„Yes, I am" Replied Yumi. Hiroki started to stamp with the chopsticks and the others started to do so.

„Oh Yumi, they want that we kiss" Replied Ulrich.

„Not now Ulrich" Replied Yumi.

„But they want" Replied Ulrich. Yumi looked at the others stamping with the Chopsticks and Yumi decided to leave the table and walked to the bathroom again.

„Yumi?" Replied Ulrich.

„Should I go talk with her?" Asked Akiko.

In the bathroom Yumi leaned on a Wall and covered her face sobbing.

„Oh where are you William" Replied Yumi sobbing. Akiko entered into the toilet and saw Yumi.

„Mom?" Asked Yumi and stopped sobbing.

„What's going on dear?" Asked Akiko.

„Its..." Replied Yumi, but didn't know if she should tell her that.

„What is it?" Asked Akiko.

„Its William"

„What's with William?" Asked Akiko. Yumi had a tear in her eyes. Akiko saw it and thought, why she is sad.

„Have you fell in love with him?" Asked Akiko.

„How did..."

„Mother instinct" Replied Akiko and Yumi smiled.

„Do you have a number to call William or at least his E-Mail?" Asked Yumi.

„No, but I think I still got his mothers phonenumber.

„Thank you mom, you're the best" Replied Yumi and hugged her.

„Will you tell Ulrich about that?" Asked Akiko.

„I don't know" Replied Yumi.

Hours later William and Odds plane were over flying over Hungary and it was sunset on the outside of the plane. William looked out of the plane and watched the sunset.

„_The Sunset is beautiful, just like Yumi" _Thought William and smiled.. „The night with her at the train was the best thing, that could ever happen" Thought William and the flashback came.

**I don't wanna hear you say **_sang William._

**Ain't nothing' but a heartache. Yumi started singing**_. William stopped and Yumi kept singing._

**Ain't nothing' but a mistake, I never wanna hear you say. **_William sings along with Yumi._

**I want it that way**

**Tell me why, Ain't nothing' but a heartache**

**Tell me why, Ain't nothing but a mistake**

**Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say**

**I want it that way.**

**Cause I want it that way**

_Yumi lied her head on Williams shoulder and hugged him. Yumi's phone starts ringing._

_"Don't you attend it? Asked William._

_"I don't want to ruin this moment" Flirted Yumi and William smiled._

The flashback ends and suddenly something smashes at the turbine of the plane and William looked at the side and saw a little bit of smoke coming out of the turbine.

„Oh oh" Replied William.

„What is it?" Asked Odd and looked out of the window and saw the turbine smoking.

„Oh my gosh, the turbine is on fire!" Exclaimed Odd and all the passengers looked at the wing and saw the smoke.

One of the flight attendants walked to the back of the plane and grabbed the phone and called the captain and warned him about, that the people know, what's going on.

Meanwhile at the cabin.

„Alright" Replied the captain.

„And?" Asked the co-pilot.

„The passengers already know about the turbine.

„Oh"

„I'm going to contact the Vienna Airport" Said the captain.

Back to Odd and William.

„Because of you, the people are now afraid of it" Said William.

„No, because of you noting it, I wouldn't have scared the passengers" Said Odd.

„Next time, if you see that don't alarm it like that again"

„Next time, don't sit with me in the same plane"

„Next time, don't buy me an ticket too, when you're going to leave Japan"

„Next time don't left Yumi back there, in the moment she needed you"

„She doesn't need me, she loves Ulrich and not me, she never needed me"

„You know...uhm...I think she still likes you...you know, at the day you two arrived, she was sad as you left them all there at the train station" Said Odd and William remembered about their goodbye, before the Wedding. The flashback comes.

_"I just wanted to say goodbye"_

_"Goodbye?" Asked Yumi surprised._

_"I'm thinking about do a little travelling, see where the plane takes me. Maybe I will visit some old friends, our russkys. See how they doing." Said William and Yumi giggled._

_"I tell them you said Hello" Said William and giggled too. "And I also have here for you and Ulrich an envelope with money in it" Said William and gave Yumi the envelope._

_"Thanks" Said Yumi._

_"So, I got to go" Said William. "Wish you good luck with Ulrich" Said William and showed her his hand, but Yumi instead of giving her hand to shake it, she opened her arms and placed it around William and hugged him. William was surprised by it._

_Yumi sank her head on his neck and sobbed a bit. William could her sobbing and stroked her head._

The flashback ends and William looked back to Odd.

„I think you right, I think she still likes me."

„Really?"

„Yes, really as I told her goodbye, she hugged me and she sobbed on my shoulder. If this isn't anything of she having feelings for me, I don't know what is else could be" Said William and stood up and hit the overhead bin with his head. „Ouch!"Replied William and the plane started to shake a lot.

„Now see what you have done, William"

„That's just some turbulence" Said William. The voicebox turned on.

„Ladies and Gentlemen, we ask you for your attention please. As you probably have noted the right turbine has failed out and we are going to make an emergency landing in the Vienna International Airport, please pay attention to the flight attendants showing you, what to do during the emergency landing."

„Good, were going to land" Replied Odd and the plane kept shaking.

„Odd, I'm afraid of this situation now" Said William and hold his hands on the sides of the seats and looked nervous.

„Yeah me too, I think I'm going to record a little message to Yuki" Said Odd and hold his phone to record him.

„Hello Yuki, its me Odd. If your hear this, I have no idea, what happened to me, I only know I was in a plane and a turbine started on fire. I just want to say, that I love you and I will never forget you. By the way, my friend William loves Yumi and he also has a message for her." Said Odd and hold the phone in front of William.

„Yumi if you hear this, I wanted to tell you, that I love you and that I have never stopped loving you. Since that night on the train, I fell harder for you and it makes me hard to forget about you, since you're now married to Ulrich according to Odd's Received message of him. „

„Come on, we don't have enough time for that!" Exclaimed Odd.

„Yumi, I love you and I will never forgot you, never...!" Said William and Odd stopped the recording.

„Man you almost started to cry" Replied Odd and William hugged him and released his tears.

„Oh don't be a baby" Replied Odd.

„At least he shows more manliness, than you!" Replied the flight attendant, that Odd met at the begin.

„Hey you don't even know me" Replied Odd and hold Williams head. „Don't worry William, everything will be okay" Said Odd and the plane shook more than before.

„Well, I don't know, but William I have to tell you something. You're the best friend and neighbour, I could ever have." Said Odd. „And you know, if you go to heaven, maybe you can watch Yumi from there and protect her, maybe even be her guardian angel or something."

„Odd, of all the friends I had ever had, you're were the best" Replied William.

„Aww thanks William" Said Odd.

In the cockpit.

„We are allowed to land in runway 16, 15 and 13" Said the Co-pilot.

„So, lets land in the 15th" Said the captain and entered the coordinates and turned the plane to the runway.

„Its pretty dark over this place" Said the third pilot.

„As long as the coordinates are correct and the runway good illuminated, we wont have any problem." Said the co-pilot.

Sadly the coordinates were wrong.

The plane had the landing gear taken out and before the plane entered into the airport area, the landing gear hit a fence and the nose of the plane crashes at the bottom and the plane overturned over light poles and fell on the back on the runway and was destroyed.

Meanwhile in Tokyo Yumi was walking accompanied by her parents in a house, that was reserved for the people, who were invited to come to the wedding. Yumi fell down on her knees.

„William no!" Exclaimed Yumi.

„Yumi, what's going on?" Asked Takheo, her father.

„I don't know, but I got the feeling something happened with William"

„Why are you so obsessed with him. I heard his name today a lot" Said Takheo and helped Yumi standing up.

„Why don't you tell him that?" Asked Akiko.

„Tell him what?" Asked Yumi.

„That what you told me in the toilet" Said Akiko.

„Oh well, I don't know" Said Yumi. Ulrich appeared.

„Yumi, what happened?" Asked Ulrich.

„Honey, Yumi felt in love with William" Said Akiko.

„You what?" Asked Ulrich.

„Yes, I'm sorry, that this happened, but..."

„I understand that" Said Ulrich. „You have right to love him" Said Ulrich and Yumi looked at him.

„Your mom told me everything" Said Ulrich.

„I'm glad you understand that" Said Yumi.

„By the way, I also betrayed you" Said Ulrich.

„You what?" Asked Yumi.

„Well, I and Odd drunk too much alcohol and then I ended up with another woman in the bed"

„Well alright"

„Hey what are we going to do now?" Asked Ulrich.

„Mom, can we go home?" Asked Yumi.

„Alright dear" Said Akiko and walked with Yumi away.

Later at home Yumi was watching the news and Akiko was phoning with Williams mother.

„She fell in love with your son and I promised her I would call you" Said Akiko and kept talking. Yumi changed channels and there were channels from various country's of the world. Yumi changed looking bored at all the channels until she stopped on an Austrian Channel and saw a destroyed plane.

„Huh?" Replied Yumi and watched the news.

„A Suisse A330 crashed at an emergency landing on the light poles at the airport of Vienna."

„Oh my gosh" Replied Yumi. Someone knocked hard on the door.

„Huh?" Replied Yumi and walked to the door and opened and saw Yuki.

„Yumi!" Exclaimed Yuki.

„Yuki, what's going on?" Asked Yumi and she looked at the TV along with Yuki.

„_The plane came from Tokyo, Japan and was on its way to Zurich, Switzerland and had to land here, because one of the turbines started to smoke."_

„Oh no, is it the plane of Odd and William?" Asked Yumi and Yuki showed her, her phone and let a record of Odd and William play_._

„_Hello Yuki, its me Odd. If your hear this, I have no idea, what happened to me, I only know I was in a plane and a turbine started on fire. I just want to say, that I love you and I will never forget you. By the way, my friend William loves Yumi and he also has a message for her."_

Yumi hugged Yuki, that started to sob about hearing that and Yumi was shocked about the message.

_„Yumi if you hear this, I wanted to tell you, that I love you and that I have never stopped loving you. Since that night on the train, I fell harder for you and it makes me hard to forget about you, since you're now married to Ulrich according to Odd's Received message of him. „_

„_Come on, we don't have enough time for that!"_ Exclaimed Odd in the recording.

„_Yumi, I love you and I will never forgot you, never...!" _Said William and the recording stopped.

„Noooo!" Exclaimed Yumi loud and broke down in tears. Akiko was still phoning and looked back at Yumi and Yuki crying.

„What the hell?" Replied Akiko questioningly and looked at the TV and saw an destroyed plane and a headline. **Crash landing in Vienna**

„What's going on?" Asked Williams mother.

„A plane crashed in Vienna" Replied Akiko and kept watching. Then in the TV, it showed a part of the plane and there was written „SUISSE" .

„And I think it is the one, where William was flying with" Replied Akiko and Williams mother gasped.

Akiko observed Yumi and Yuki crying loud. „ I call you later" Replied Akiko and turned the phone off and came to Yumi and Yuki and tried to comfort them.

„_Here is Cornelia back with the news about the crashes Suisse" Said the moderator._

„_Hello Christopher, it seems that all passengers haven't survived the accident."_

„_Oh and is there also reason, why the plane failed the runway?"_

„_Yes, it seems, that the pilots have gotten the wrong coordinates and took the plane a little bit to early down..._

_Back behind Cornelia firefighters and other people were looking around the destroyed plane and pulling bodies with them away from there._

_**This was a sad ending. This was also my first time trying to write something tragedy.**_


	7. Flight accident - Happy ending WIJ1

__**A happy ending to Wedding in Japan.**__

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, this is fan made and some things based in real life will have other names. You will probably recognize it.**

Odd and William were at the entrance of the gate of the plane and William was looking down sad.

„William, why cant you forget her?" Asked Odd.

„You know, that forgetting her for me is difficult, why don't you just shut up?" Said William loud.

„Okay, sorry" Replied Odd.

In Tokyo.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony" Said the priest and kept talking. Yumi started to think on William. Yumi gets a flashback.

_"Give me your hand" Said Yumi. William ran and tried to get her hand._

_"I" Said William and stretched his arm harder. He could touch her hand and..._

_"Got it" Said William as he hold Yumi's hand. Yumi pulled him up and he holds on the ladder._

_Yumi hold him with one hand on his shirt, so that he doesn't fell down. They were exhausted and breathed loudly. Yumi and William looked while breathing exhausted to each other._

_"He looks cute, when he's breathing like that" Thought Yumi. _Another flashback comes.

**Ain't nothing' but a heartache. Yumi started singing**_. William stopped and Yumi kept singing._

**Ain't nothing' but a mistake, I never wanna hear you say. **_William sings along with Yumi._

**I want it that way**

**Tell me why, Ain't nothing' but a heartache**

**Tell me why, Ain't nothing but a mistake**

**Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say**

**I want it that way.**

**Cause I want it that way**

_"Oh my gosh, this was so beautiful." Thought Yumi and laid her head on Williams shoulder and hugged him. Yumi's phone starts ringing._

_"Do you attend it? Asked William._

_"I don't want to ruin this moment" Said Yumi. _Flashback ends.

"Yumi?" Asked Ulrich.

"Erm...What was the question" Asked Yumi.

"Yumi will you have Ulrich to you wedded Husband, to love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, keep only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

Yumi thought. Ulrich looked to her thinking.

"Something is wrong with her" Thought Ulrich. Yumi was still thinking.

"Takeho, what is taking so long?" Asked Akiko.

"I don't know, maybe she has to think about it" Said Takeho.

„_Why didn't I told him at least how I feel about him" _Thought Yumi and looked at Ulrich.

„Ulrich I'm..." Said Yumi and sneezed.

„So in that case I declare you two man and wife" Said the priest.

„Fuck" Whispered Yumi.

Later at the airport William, Odd and the passengers were in the plane and Odd received a message on Whazzapp from Ulrich.

„Oh look they married" Replied Odd.

„Nooo" Replied William sad and lied his head on the desk of the seat.

„Wait, I help...Oh a message from Yuki" Replied Odd and read it.

„Aww, I love you too, my sweet kitten" Wrote Odd.

„Please stop that Odd" Said William.

„Oh right..." Replied Odd and noted a attractive flight attendant passing by him.

„Hey..." Replied Odd and walked behind her.

„Hey there, baby" Replied Odd.

„Hey there , what can I do for you?" Asked the flight attendant ignoring Odd's flirt attempts.

„My friends biggest true love in his life friendzoned him and married another guy and I'm trying to get a girl for him, so he can forget that"

„And your asking who?" Asked the flight attendant.

„You" Replied Odd and the attendant looked confused.

„And?" Asked Odd.

„I'm engaged" Add the flight attendant.

„To who?" Asked Odd.

„To the captain" Replied the attendant and walked away. „If you excuse me, I got to work"

„Yeah, the only thing you do here is sitting and serving food" Replied Odd and sat down next to William.

„Stupid flight attendant, with her fake blonde hair, Yumi's hair is more realistic" Said Odd and William sighed. „Oh right she isn't blonde"

After a few hours it was Midday and Ulrich, Yumi and the invited guests from the Wedding, where in an reserved house in Tokyo sitting and waiting for the meals.

„So how was the time with William?" Asked Ulrich and Yumi ignored the question.

„Yumi, I asked you something" Replied Ulrich. Yumi stood up. „I have to go to the bathroom" Replied Yumi and walked away.

„Okay" Replied Ulrich. Akiko saw Yumi walking sad away and sat next to Ulrich.

„Did you two had an argument during the trip in the Limousine?" Asked Akiko.

„No, she was quiet during the trip. She didn't say any word." Replied Ulrich.

„Maybe I should talk with her, why she's upset" Replied Akiko.

„Yeah and at the wedding she took long to say Yes" Replied Ulrich.

„Yes, I will talk with her and see what it is" Replied Akiko and walked to the direction of the bathroom. Yumi left the bathroom.

„Sweetie, are you okay?" Asked Akiko.

„Yes, I just had to...pee" Replied Yumi and walked back to Ulrich and sat down.

„Are you feeling okay?" Asked Ulrich.

„Yes, I am" Replied Yumi. Hiroki started to stamp with the chopsticks and the others started to do so.

„Oh Yumi, they want that we kiss" Replied Ulrich.

„Not now Ulrich" Replied Yumi.

„But they want" Replied Ulrich. Yumi looked at the others stamping with the Chopsticks and Yumi decided to leave the table and walked to the bathroom again.

„Yumi?" Replied Ulrich.

„Should I go talk with her?" Asked Akiko.

In the bathroom Yumi leaned on a Wall and covered her face sobbing.

„Oh where are you William" Replied Yumi sobbing. Akiko entered into the toilet and saw Yumi.

„Mom?" Asked Yumi and stopped sobbing.

„What's going on dear?" Asked Akiko.

„Its..." Replied Yumi, but didn't know if she should tell her that.

„What is it?" Asked Akiko.

„Its William"

„What's with William?" Asked Akiko. Yumi had a tear in her eyes. Akiko saw it and thought, why she is sad.

„Have you fell in love with him?" Asked Akiko.

„How did..."

„Mother instinct" Replied Akiko and Yumi smiled.

„Do you have a number to call William or at least his E-Mail?" Asked Yumi.

„No, but I think I still got his mothers phonenumber.

„Thank you mom, you're the best" Replied Yumi and hugged her.

„Will you tell Ulrich about that?" Asked Akiko.

„I don't know" Replied Yumi.

Hours later William and Odds plane were over flying over Hungary and it was sunset on the outside of the plane. William looked out of the plane and watched the sunset.

„_The Sunset is beautiful, just like Yumi" _Thought William and smiled.. „The night with her at the train was the best thing, that could ever happen" Thought William and the flashback came.

**I don't wanna hear you say **_sang William._

**Ain't nothing' but a heartache. Yumi started singing**_. William stopped and Yumi kept singing._

**Ain't nothing' but a mistake, I never wanna hear you say. **_William sings along with Yumi._

**I want it that way**

**Tell me why, Ain't nothing' but a heartache**

**Tell me why, Ain't nothing but a mistake**

**Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say**

**I want it that way.**

**Cause I want it that way**

_Yumi lied her head on Williams shoulder and hugged him. Yumi's phone starts ringing._

_"Don't you attend it? Asked William._

_"I don't want to ruin this moment" Flirted Yumi and William smiled._

The flashback ends and suddenly something smashes at the turbine of the plane and William looked at the side and saw a little bit of smoke coming out of the turbine.

„Oh oh" Replied William.

„What is it?" Asked Odd and looked out of the window and saw the turbine smoking.

„Oh my gosh, the turbine is on fire!" Exclaimed Odd and all the passengers looked at the wing and saw the smoke.

One of the flight attendants walked to the back of the plane and grabbed the phone and called the captain and warned him about, that the people know, what's going on.

Meanwhile at the cabin.

„Alright" Replied the captain.

„And?" Asked the co-pilot.

„The passengers already know about the turbine.

„Oh"

„I'm going to contact the Vienna Airport" Said the captain.

Back to Odd and William.

„Because of you, the people are now afraid of it" Said William.

„No, because of you noting it, I wouldn't have scared the passengers" Said Odd.

„Next time, if you see that don't alarm it like that again"

„Next time, don't sit with me in the same plane"

„Next time, don't buy me an ticket too, when you're going to leave Japan"

„Next time don't left Yumi back there, in the moment she needed you"

„She doesn't need me, she loves Ulrich and not me, she never needed me"

„You know...uhm...I think she still likes you...you know, at the day you two arrived, she was sad as you left them all there at the train station" Said Odd and William remembered about their goodbye, before the Wedding. The flashback comes.

_"I just wanted to say goodbye"_

_"Goodbye?" Asked Yumi surprised._

_"I'm thinking about do a little travelling, see where the plane takes me. Maybe I will visit some old friends, our russkys. See how they doing." Said William and Yumi giggled._

_"I tell them you said Hello" Said William and giggled too. "And I also have here for you and Ulrich an envelope with money in it" Said William and gave Yumi the envelope._

_"Thanks" Said Yumi._

_"So, I got to go" Said William. "Wish you good luck with Ulrich" Said William and showed her his hand, but Yumi instead of giving her hand to shake it, she opened her arms and placed it around William and hugged him. William was surprised by it._

_Yumi sank her head on his neck and sobbed a bit. William could her sobbing and stroked her head._

The flashback ends and William looked back to Odd.

„I think you right, I think she still likes me."

„Really?"

„Yes, really as I told her goodbye, she hugged me and she sobbed on my shoulder. If this isn't anything of she having feelings for me, I don't know what is else could be" Said William and stood up and hit the overhead bin with his head. „Ouch!"Replied William and the plane started to shake a lot.

„Now see what you have done, William"

„That's just some turbulence" Said William. The voicebox turned on.

„Ladies and Gentlemen, we ask you for your attention please. As you probably have noted the right turbine has failed out and we are going to make an emergency landing in the Vienna International Airport, please pay attention to the flight attendants showing you, what to do during the emergency landing."

„Good, were going to land" Replied Odd and the plane kept shaking.

„Odd, I'm afraid of this situation now" Said William and hold his hands on the sides of the seats and looked nervous.

„Yeah me too, I think I'm going to record a little message to Yuki" Said Odd and hold his phone to record him.

„Hello Yuki, its me Odd. If your hear this, I have no idea, what happened to me, I only know I was in a plane and a turbine started on fire. I just want to say, that I love you and I will never forget you. By the way, my friend William loves Yumi and he also has a message for her." Said Odd and hold the phone in front of William.

„Yumi if you hear this, I wanted to tell you, that I love you and that I have never stopped loving you. Since that night on the train, I fell harder for you and it makes me hard to forget about you, since you're now married to Ulrich according to Odd's Received message of him. „

„Come on, we don't have enough time for that!" Exclaimed Odd.

„Yumi, I love you and I will never forgot you, never...!" Said William and Odd stopped the recording.

„Man you almost started to cry" Replied Odd and William hugged him and released his tears.

„Oh don't be a baby" Replied Odd.

„At least he shows more manliness, than you!" Replied the flight attendant, that Odd met at the begin.

„Hey you don't even know me" Replied Odd and hold Williams head. „Don't worry William, everything will be okay" Said Odd and the plane shook more than before.

„Well, I don't know, but William I have to tell you something. You're the best friend and neighbour, I could ever have." Said Odd. „And you know, if you go to heaven, maybe you can watch Yumi from there and protect her, maybe even be her guardian angel or something."

„Odd, of all the friends I had ever had, you're were the best" Replied William.

„Aww thanks William" Said Odd.

In the cockpit.

„We are allowed to land in runway 16, 15 and 13" Said the Co-pilot.

„So, lets land in the 15th" Said the captain and entered the coordinates and turned the plane to the runway.

„Its pretty dark over this place" Said the third pilot.

„As long as the coordinates are correct and the runway good illuminated, we wont have any problem." Said the co-pilot.

The plane had the landing gear taken out and before the plane entered into the airport area, the landing gear hit a fence and the nose of the plane crashes at the bottom and the plane overturned over light poles and fell on the back on the runway and was destroyed.

Meanwhile in Tokyo Yumi was walking accompanied by her parents in a house, that was reserved for the people, who were invited to come to the wedding. Yumi fell down on her knees.

„William no!" Exclaimed Yumi.

„Yumi, what's going on?" Asked Takheo, her father.

„I don't know, but I got the feeling something happened with William"

„Why are you so obsessed with him. I heard his name today a lot" Said Takheo and helped Yumi standing up.

„Why don't you tell him that?" Asked Akiko.

„Tell him what?" Asked Yumi.

„That what you told me in the toilet" Said Akiko.

„Oh well, I don't know" Said Yumi. Ulrich appeared.

„Yumi, what happened?" Asked Ulrich.

„Honey, Yumi felt in love with William" Said Akiko.

„You what?" Asked Ulrich.

„Yes, I'm sorry, that this happened, but..."

„I understand that" Said Ulrich. „You have right to love him" Said Ulrich and Yumi looked at him.

„Your mom told me everything" Said Ulrich.

„I'm glad you understand that" Said Yumi.

„By the way, I also betrayed you" Said Ulrich.

„You what?" Asked Yumi.

„Well, I and Odd drunk too much alcohol and then I ended up with another woman in the bed"

„Well alright"

„Hey what are we going to do now?" Asked Ulrich.

„Mom, can we go home?" Asked Yumi.

„Alright dear" Said Akiko and walked with Yumi away.

Later at home Yumi was watching the news and Akiko was phoning with Williams mother.

„She fell in love with your son and I promised her I would call you" Said Akiko and kept talking. Yumi changed channels and there were channels from various country's of the world. Yumi changed looking bored at all the channels until she stopped on an Austrian Channel and saw a destroyed plane.

„Huh?" Replied Yumi and watched the news.

„A Suisse A330 crashed at an emergency landing on the light poles at the airport of Vienna."

„Oh my gosh" Replied Yumi. Someone knocked hard on the door.

„Huh?" Replied Yumi and walked to the door and opened and saw Yuki.

„Yumi!" Exclaimed Yuki.

„Yuki, what's going on?" Asked Yumi and she looked at the TV along with Yuki.

„_The plane came from Tokyo, Japan and was on its way to Zurich, Switzerland and had to land here, because one of the turbines started to smoke."_

„Oh no, is it the plane of Odd and William?" Asked Yumi and Yuki showed her, her phone and let a record of Odd and William play_._

„_Hello Yuki, its me Odd. If your hear this, I have no idea, what happened to me, I only know I was in a plane and a turbine started on fire. I just want to say, that I love you and I will never forget you. By the way, my friend William loves Yumi and he also has a message for her."_

Yumi hugged Yuki, that started to sob about hearing that and Yumi was shocked about the message.

_„Yumi if you hear this, I wanted to tell you, that I love you and that I have never stopped loving you. Since that night on the train, I fell harder for you and it makes me hard to forget about you, since you're now married to Ulrich according to Odd's Received message of him. „_

„_Come on, we don't have enough time for that!"_ Exclaimed Odd in the recording.

„_Yumi, I love you and I will never forgot you, never...!" _Said William and the recording stopped.

„Noooo!" Exclaimed Yumi loud and broke down in tears. Akiko was still phoning and looked back at Yumi and Yuki crying.

„What the hell?" Replied Akiko questioningly and looked at the TV and saw an destroyed plane and a headline. **Crash landing in Vienna**

„What's going on?" Asked Williams mother.

„A plane crashed in Vienna" Replied Akiko and kept watching. Then in the TV, it showed a part of the plane and there was written „SUISSE" .

„And I think it is the one, where William was flying with" Replied Akiko and Williams mother gasped.

Akiko observed Yumi and Yuki crying loud. „ I call you later" Replied Akiko and turned the phone off and came to Yumi and Yuki and tried to comfort them.

At the TV

„_Oh my gosh Kent, this is a miracle!" Replied the woman on TV._

„Huh?" Replied Yuki and Yumi at the same time.

„_I just got informed, that the passengers are alive"_

„Oh my gosh!" Replied Yuki.

„Thank goodness" Replied Yumi and hugged Yuki.

„_The most of the passengers were slightly injured, the flight attendant crew were slightly injured, the pilots were seriously injured and the rest seems to be seriously injured. Later we will be back with more info._

„We gotta go to Vienna" Replied Yumi.

„Yes, but the Vienna airport wont be able to land there" Said Yuki.

„Lets see, if there's another flight to the near of Austria." Said Yumi.

„Okay" Replied Yuki.

„Girls, I and Takheo come too" Said Akiko.

„Okay, then dad pays the tickets"

Later Yumi, Yuki, Akiko and Takheo drove to the airport and found last-minute tickets for a flight to Bratislava, Slovakia and in four hours they could board.

After 15 hours they spend, four in waiting, nine in the flight to Bratislava and two in going by train to Vienna, they entered into the hospital and went to the reception.

„Hello, We are here to see Odd Della Robbia and William Dunbar. Are they in this hospital?" Asked Yumi.

„Yes, let me just search for them" Said the woman at the reception. „There they are, Mr Della Robbia is in room 305 and Mr Dunbar in Room 306, both rooms are in the third level and they are vice versa from each other, the rooms." Said the woman.

„Thank you very much, madame" Replied Yumi and walked with the others to an elevator and went to the third level.

They arrived the level and walked a little bit until they arrived their doors. Yumi saw Williams dad standing at the entrance of the room.

„Excuse me" Said Yumi and Williams father turned around.

„Hello, where can I help you?" Asked the father.

„Are you William Dunbar's father?" Asked Yumi.

„Yes and you are...let me guess Yumi?" Asked he.

„Yes, that's right, I and your son, where two lost in Russia and went together by train and during the traveltime I developed feeling for him, you know..."

„Yes, I know, my wife told me everything" Said the father. „You know, William told me, that he loves you"

„He did?" Asked Yumi.

„Yes, we also heard a recording of his friend Odd, where he..."

„Screams that he loves me?" Asked Yumi.

„Yes, exactly, have you heard it yet?" Asked the father.

„Odd sent me the recording" Replied Yuki and showed him her phone.

„I see" Replied the father and Williams Yumi left the room and saw them.

„Hi Mrs Dunbar" Replied Yumi.

„Are you Yumi?" Asked the mother.

„Yes, is William in there?" Asked Yumi.

„Yes, do you wanna talk with him?"

„Yes"

„Good come in" Replied the mother and let Yumi come in and she looked around and saw William lying.

„William!" Replied Yumi happy. William looked at the entrance and saw Yumi.

„Yumi, you're here!" Replied William happy. Yumi ran at his bed and gave him a hug.

„I thought I would never see you again" Replied Yumi and stuck her face on his neck. „How did you all survive?" Asked Yumi and looked at him.

„I don't know" Replied William.. Only that my leg hurt a lot there, and my head and I got a few scratches on my face"

„With the time they will go away, and you will look like the same pretty guy I met in the plane again" Flirted Yumi and rubbed her nose on his.

„Did you come all way from Japan here, just to see me?" Asked William.

„Of course, if it wasn't for you and Odds message, I didn't know..."

„Uhm, your heard his message?" Asked William.

„Yes, well Yuki got the recording on her phone and oh wait I got it from here on my phone too" Replied Yumi and took her phone out and left it play and advanced forward to his part.

„_Yumi if you hear this, I wanted to tell you, that I love you and that I have never stopped loving you. Since that night on the train, I fell harder for you and it makes me hard to forget about you, since you're now married to Ulrich according to Odd's Received message of him. „_

„_Come on, we don't have enough time for that!"_ Exclaimed Odd in the recording.

„_Yumi, I love you and I will never forgot you, never...!_

Yumi paused the recording and smiled at William.

„My voice really sound awkward on recordings" Replied William. „Don't you think?" Asked William.

„Well, I prefer hear you voice in real life, than on recordings" Said Yumi.

„Well in that case, you got luck, that I'm still alive" Replied William and giggled. Yumi sat on his bed next to him and gave him a peck on his cheeks.

„I love you" Replied Yumi.

„Hey, shouldn't I have said that?" Asked William.

„You could, but you didn't" Replied Yumi.

„Then let me say it now" Said William. „Yumi, I love you" Replied William.

Now it sounds better, than on the recording" Replied Yumi and lied next to him and yawned.

„You need some sleep?" Asked William.

„I've been awake for more than 24 hours" Replied Yumi.

„Well, then I let you sleep" Replied William. „Want to share the cover?" Asked William.

„Later then" Replied Yumi and lied her head on Williams chest. „Nice pyjama" Replied Yumi.

„The doc gave me that, I usually sleep shirtless." Said William.

„Okay" Replied Yumi and closed her eyes and William started to pet Yumi's hair and closed his eyes too. After a while both were sleeping and Williams and Yumi's parents came in.

„She's been a long time here" Replied the father of William and saw them sleeping.

„Both must be tired" Replied the mother of William.

„Yumi has been for more than 24 hours awake" Said Akiko.

„Wow, that's long" Said Williams father.

„Well, let us leave them alone and lets go drink a cup of tea" Said Takeho.

„Yes, but this time, I think I'm going to drink coffee." Said Akiko.

„Yes, me too" Said Williams mother and all walked away.

**And here again a happy ending.**


	8. Odd and Yukis Wedding WIJ2

"The judge will not be very nice to you" Said Mark and pulled him up and brought him to the police car.

"Here is the baby" Said Samantha and gave it to William.

"Willamina!" Said William and tickled Willamina and she giggled.

"Is she okay?" Asked Yumi and walked to William and saw Willamina giggling.

"Aww look she's giggling" Said Yumi and William kept tickling her.

"William, I think that you're a good father" Said Takheo.

"No dad, he's the greatest father ever" Said Yumi and hugged William.

"I told you your father instinct would come, when you need it the most" Said Takheo. William smiled.

"So lets all go home and celebrate" Said Williams mother.

"Yes" Said Akiko. "But first I have to bring Hiroki to the hospital." Said Akiko.

"Oh yes" Said Takheo. "Come my son, lets go."

All walked away expect for William, Yumi, Odd, Samantha, Ulrich and Yuki.

"So..." Replied all.

"Tomorrow is the wedding right?" Asked Ulrich.

"Yes" Replied Odd. "Oh yes Samantha, do you wanna come?" Asked Odd.

"I dont know, if it is a good Idea..." Said Samantha.

"Come, the cake will taste like Pizza...no, its tastes like a Wedding Cake" Said Odd sad.

"After the Wedding I will make a special Pizza for you two, Odd. For you and Yuki." Replied Ulrich sad. Yuki looked sad at Ulrich.

"So, come Yuki, lets go home." Replied Odd and gave Yuki his hand and took her with him. Yuki looked back and saw Ulrich sad and made a sad face. Samantha was sad too and placed her arm around Ulrich.

"Looks like we two are going to have a bad day tomorrow" Replied Samantha and Ulrich walked sad away. Samantha looked to the ground.

"Poor Ulrich" Said Yumi.

"Yeah, he wont enjoy the Wedding" Replied William.

"I wish we could help him"

"Maybe, we can"

"Really?" Asked Yumi.

"I dont know maybe"

"Oh" Replied Yumi.

**The Wedding Day**

The Wedding occurs on a Park in the near of the Eiffel Tower. Odd was with the Priest at the Altar and over them, there was a Bow decorated with flowers.

"Well, the day is here" Replied Yumi.

"Yep" Replied William. Both were sitting together next to Ulrich and Samantha.

"By the way, why did Ulrich fell in love with her?" Whispered Yumi.

"I dont know, he was trying to comfort her and it went wrong..." Replied William. Next to Yumi, Aelita and Jeremie were sitting together.

"Ulrich, why arent you happy about the Wedding?" Asked Jeremie.

"Please just shut up" Replied Ulrich.

"Whats going on Ulrich?" Asked Aelita.

"Its a long story" Replied Yumi.

"Oh" Replied Aelita.

"Oh look there she is" Replied Jeremie and looked back along with the others to Yuki.

"Doesnt se have a father to acompany her to the altar?" Asked Aelita.

"I think Odd said, that Ulrich should accompany her or was it William?" Asked Samantha.

"I think I wasnt" Replied William.

"Its me" Replied Ulrich.

"Then go" Replied Jeremie.

"Hey be nice, hes heartbroken" Replied William.

"Heartbroken, why?" Asked Jeremie.

"I tell it later, I think I go better..." Said William and Ulrich stood up.

"I go" Replied Ulrich and looked back at Yuki. He saw her and she smiled. He smiled to and walked to her.

"Hey" Replied Ulrich and smiled.

"Hey" Replied Yuki and smiled too.

"Well..."

"Hey can we please go on?" Asked the Priest.

"Oh, okay" Replied Ulrich and gave Yuki his arm and accompanied her to the Altar. Odd watched her walking along with Ulrich and then he noted Samantha looking down sad.

"Man, what should I do?" Asked Odd himself. Ulrich arrived with Yuki the Altar and Ulrich handed Yuki to Odd.

"Please, take care of her" Replied Ulrich and walked sad back to his seat.

"Hey youre doing the fatherrole great" Said Odd.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony"

Said the Priest. Yuki looked sad.

"_Man, she seems to be not to be in a good mood today" _Thought Odd.

"Odd, do you take Yuki to be you love wedded wife?" Asked the Priest.

_"Now that I think about it, how will the life be with her? Oh if it will be like in hell I better say no, Odd" _Thought Odd. "Yes, I do" Said Odd. _"What the fuck, was that?"_

"Yuki, will you take Odd to be you love wedded Husband?" Asked the Priest.

_"I think the name "Yuki Della Robbia" doesnt fit her" _Thought Odd. Yuki looked down and then looked back to the Guests and saw Ulrich sad. She started to sob.

"Yuki?" Asked Odd. "Are you crying?" Asked Odd. She sobbed more.

"Is it just me or is she crying?" Asked William. Yumi looked at Ulrich and then stood up and walked to Yuki.

"Dō shita no?" Asked Yumi. Yuki whispered into Yumis ears. Yumi looked surprised.

**Whats going on?**

William stood up and walked at Yumi and Yuki.

"What is it?" Asked William.

"She...She felt for Ulrich" Said Yumi.

"She did?" Asked William and Yumi nod.

"She did?" Asked Odd and looked at Yukis sad face. Ulrich stood up and walked at the altar.

"Yuki, I got something to say" Said Ulrich.

"Well okay, say it" Said Yuki.

"Well..." Replied Ulrich scraching his neck and looking at the guests looking at him.

"I think I know what he wants to say" Said William.

"Really?" Asked Ulrich.

"Is it something about, that you love her?" Asked William.

"Yes"

"So I handle that" Said William. "Yuki, what Ulrich wants to say is, that he loves you and that he..." Said William and thought about what he thinks Ulrich would say.

"I love you Yuki" Replied Ulrich. "Like I told you, when I was comforting you, because of Odd, youre the most beautiful girl in the world, youre eyes are beautiful, your hair is beautiful, you, you..."

"Make me think of Hatsune Muki?" Asked Odd.

"Its Miku" Corrected Yuki.

"By the way your face really resembles her, are you twins?" Asked Odd.

"The most important is...is...Uh?" Replied Ulrich and thought for a moment. William stood behind Ulrich and Yumi behind Yuki and they pulled Ulrich and Yuki to each other and their kissed accidentaly.

"Yeah, thats how I imagined his first kiss" Joked Odd.

"So Odd..." Replied William. "What do you want to do now?" Asked William.

"If Yuki wants to stay with Ulrich, I accept that" Replied Odd. "But what will be about me?" Asked Odd and behind him appeard Samantha.

"Well, I think I got a idea" Replied Samantha.

"Samantha!" Exclaimed Odd and hugged her. "Will you be with me?" Asked Odd.

"Aww" Replied Ulrich.

"Hey what will be about the Wedding now?" Asked Odd.

"Looks like we have to cancel it" Replied Yuki.

"Yeah you really have to" Replied a random guy and appeard at the altar.

"Who are you?" Asked William.

"Im his boss" Replied the guy. "I just came here to say, that I found out, that his last Ceremonies, Funerals and all that he made the last months werent valid"

"Oh no and now?" Asked the Priest and came with the guy.

"So and what do we do now?" Asked Odd.

"Well, I dont care what we do as long as I am with her" Replied Ulrich and looked at Yuki and she started to laugh weird.

"Oh her laughter" Replied Odd.

"Hasnt she the most amazing laught?" Asked Ulrich and she kept laughing weird. William and Odd looked at each other embarassed.

"Hey Will, lets get our girls some Pizza" Replied Odd and walked with William away.

"Hey where are you two going?" Asked Samantha and Yumi.

"We wanted to surprise you with Pizza" Said William.

"Yeah" Said Odd.

"Come" Replied William and the girls followed Odd and William.

"So..." Said Yuki and looked at Ulrich.

"What is it?" Asked Ulrich.

"When will you propose me?" Asked Yuki.

"Someday" Replied Ulrich.

"Someday?"

"Someday" Said Ulrich and walked with Yuki the same direction the others went.

Meanwhile

"Hey how do you think Willaminas going?" Asked William.

"She should be fine" Replied Yumi.

"Shall we buy a baby-pizza for her?" Asked William.

"She doesnt have teeths to eat it"

"Oh right" Said William.

"William, can I ask you something?" Asked Yumi.

"Go on?" Asked William.

"What do you think about having another baby?" Asked Yumi.

**The other end I had planed, but didnt release it.**


	9. Proposal WIJ3

**Here is an alternate (Good) end to Wedding in Japan 3, with the forgotten Proposal.  
><strong>

In the Afternoon all were in the Crazy Maniac Game Show and William was with Arthur now place two and Ulrich and Odd still in Place 1.

„Hey where's Yumi?" Asked Arthur, didn't she finished working yet?" Asked Arthur.

„I don't know" Replied William and looked back and saw only his kids.

„Had you two a fight or something?" Asked Arthur.

„She told me, that Robert was the one guy, who kidnapped Willamina and now he wants to kill me" Replied William. „And I didn't believe on her"

„Oh"

„And tomorrow in the morning as I was sleeping she pecked me saying that she loved me and all that and I also fell something wet" Replied William.

„Your dreamed about her last night?" Asked Arthur with sarcasm.

„No, I mean like a tear I felt on my cheek."

„Hmm, I don't know" Replied Arthur.

„You know what, I'm going to see if she's here" Replied William and walked away from Arthur.

„And see, where Robert is, he's 5 Minutes late" Replied Arthur and William passed by his kids.

„Ill be right back...Where Willamina?" Asked William.

„She went looking for mom" Replied Hiro. William walked out of the show and saw Willamina looking to somewhere shocked.

„Willamina, what's going..." Asked William and looked to the same direction and saw a guy holding Yumi and holding a knife on her face.

„Yumi!" Exclaimed William.

„Don't move!" Replied the guy. „Or your wife is done" Replied the guy.

„Don't worry about me" Replied Yumi.

„Ahhhh!" Exclaimed Lily, Aelita and Jeremies daughter and the guy looked at her. William ran and pulled the knife away from Yumi and throw it against a wall.

„Ha!" Replied William and Yumi ran to Lily.

„Ran back to your parents" Replied Yumi and Lily ran away. William ran to Yumi.

„Are you okay?" Asked William.

„Yes, I'm fine" Replied Yumi.

„I'm so sorry, that I didn't believe in you" Replied William.

„Its okay, it ..." Replied Yumi.

„Mom!" Exclaimed Willamina as Robert hold her.

„Norbert, let my daughter go" Replied William.

„Oh you already know who I am. Oh yes of course your wife spied on me" Replied Norbert angry.

„Yes, but we know it too" Replied Odd and appeared along with Ulrich, Jeremie Arthur and Samantha.

„Oh Samantha" Replied Norbert. „Nice to see you again"

„You make me sick, Norbert" Replied Samantha.

„Let the girl go" Replied Ulrich.

„No"

„You let the girl go you son of a..." Replied Ulrich and wanted to take Willamina out of Norbert's arms, but fails and Norbert ran away.

„Oh no" Replied Yumi and she, Ulrich and William ran after Norbert.

„Arthur, you stay here with Jeremie and Aelita and take care of the kids, that no one of them gets kidnapped or anything more, I go with Samantha behind the others" Replied Odd and ran with Samantha away.

"Someone has to entertain the audience" Said Aelita.

"Yes, but who?" Asked Jeremie and Aelita stared at Jeremie.

"Oh no, Im not going to do anything. Do it you Arthur, you want to impress your girlfriend"

"No, I find that embarassing, by the way, I dont even know, what I should do there" Said Arthur.

"Boys, I think I got a idea" Said Aelita and both Jeremie and Arthur looked at Aelita.

Meanwhile William arrived at the park spots for the cars and saw Willamina in the back of his Chevrolet.

„Willamina!" Said William and ran to the car.

„Daddy drive me home!" Exclaimed Willamina.

„I do, I do!" Said William and started the car and drove away. Meanwhile on the streets Yumi and the others appeared and saw William driving away. From the side appeared Willamina.

„Hi mom" Replied Willamina.

„Sweetie are you okay?" Asked Willamina.

„Yes and why did dad enter in our car thinking a weird puppet in the back was me?" Asked Willamina and Yumi just realized, what it could be and ran to her Bentley. Samantha followed her.

„Yumi, what's going on?" Asked Samantha.

„The puppet, I think the puppet is the bomb" Replied Yumi and entered into the car.

„Oh no and now what?" Asked Samantha.

„I have to warn him about it" Replied Yumi and drove the car backwards to the others.

„Guys, we have to warn William, that in his car there is a bomb"

„Really?" Asked Odd and Samantha entered into Yumi's car.

„Just lets go!" Replied Yumi and drove behind William.

„What are we all looking at, lets go" Replied Odd and all ran to their cars.

Back by the show.

"This will be embarassing" Said Arthur.

"Just do it" Replied Aelita. "Jeremie is here with you"

"I cant even play guitar" Said Jeremie.

"Just do it!" Replied Aelita loud.

"Wow, Is she always like that?" Asked Arthur.

"No, actually not" Replied Jeremie and he and Arthur walked out to the auditions and they have been applauded.

"Get ready for the most embarassing moment of your life" Said Jeremie.

"What do we sing again?" Asked Arthur.

"Oh I totally forgot about that"

"What do we do now, improvise?" Asked Arthur.

"Yes" Said Jeremie and started to play guitar.

"You suck in playing guitar" Said Arthur.

"Youre not better, right?" Asked Jeremie.

"Why should I have a guitar with my name printed on it?" Asked Arthur and Jeremie noted Arthurs name on it.

"I could just be a guitar, which another guys name named Arthur, like who knows...James Arthur?"

"Just give me the guitar" Said Arthur and walked in front of the audience and stays shocked, because of the lots of audiences there.

"Oh oh" Replied Arthur.

"I play the background voice" Said Jeremie and Arthur gulped. He looked around and saw Gloria in the audience. Arthur thought for a bit and remembered, what William said once to him.

_"The best time to propose her is at the time, she wont expect it" Replied William._

"Well, then looks like the time is here" Replied Arthur and started to play guitar.

Meanwhile William entered into a highway and the puppet was saying the whole time daddy.

„Willamina, we are safe, please calm down" Replied William and looked back and as he saw back he noted that it was a puppet with an voice recorder on it.

„What the fuck?" Replied William. William noted some covers on the backseat and from there then appeared Norbert with a gun and pointed to his head.

„Hello, remember me?" Asked Norbert. Meanwhile Yumi was also in the highway and followed Williams Chevrolet so fast the car could go.

„What do you want from me?" Asked William a little bit afraid of the gun.

„I just want revenge"

„You want to take revenge on me?"

„Yes"

„Why?"

„Because of you I didn't get Samantha back and I spent years in a prison"

„And what about the game show?" Asked William.

„Everybody needs money, and I thought if I invited you and your friends to the show I could simply place on your cars a bomb to kill you"

„You placed a bomb in my car?" Asked William.

„Yes and if you don't die this way, then have we to die both the explosive way" Said Norbert in a terrific way. Behind William and Norbert Yumi appeared with the Bentley and honked. William and Norbert looked back and saw Yumi.

„Yumi, no its to dangerous!" Exclaimed William.

„Well, lets give her a warning shout" Replied Norbert and pointed with the gun to Yumi.

In Yumi's car.

„Yumi watch out, Norbert wants to shout us" Replied Samantha.

„That's his problem" Replied Yumi and Samantha looked confused.

Back to William Norbert was ready to pull the trigger.

„No!" Exclaimed William and hold Norbert's arms and he shout on his leg.

„Ouch!" Exclaimed Norbert. William had the gun and threw it out of the window.

„Shit are you alright?" Asked William and Norbert punched William in his face.

„Ouch!" Replied William and his car lost control and drove then on the off road.

„Oh no William" Replied Yumi and followed the car off road.

Back at Arthur he finished playing guitar and all applauded at him and Jeremie.

"Was actually not that bad" Said Jeremie.

"And you said, that would be embarassing"

"I never..." Said Jeremie.

"I think the..." Replied Arthur and Gloria came up stage along with Aelita.

"See Jeremie, it wasnt all that bad" Said Aelita and hugged him.

"You make a pretty good guitarist" Said Gloria.

"Thanks" Replied Arthur and smiled. She smiled at him too. From the audience a celebrity came up and walked to Arthur.

"Hey youre great guitarist" Replied the guy.

"Hey you seem to be familiar" Said Arthur.

"Im Swagger, the most known guitarist of latin-america" Said the guy.

"Wow"

"You know I got one question, what would you say, if I took you to South America and would make you famous?" Asked the guy.

"Arthur, isnt that great? You will be famous" Said Gloria. Arthur thought for a bit.

"I deny that" Said Arthur. "Cause for me theres nothing more important for me than her" Said Arthur and looked at Gloria.

"Aww" Replied Aelita. Jeremie lied his finger on the right side of his glasses and nod. Arthur made a quick nod and went with one knee down in front of Gloria and took a blue box out and showed it to Gloria.

"Do you want to marry me and life with me until the end of time?" Asked Arthur. Gloria looked surprised at Arthur, so did the Celebrity and the audience.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, yes!" Exclaimed Gloria happy and jumped on his arms.

"Aww" Replied Aelita, Jeremie and the celebrity. The audience applauded for them and a few started to whistle.

"Wonder how the others are doing" Replied Jeremie.

Meanwhile William and Norbert were back on the Highway and followed by Yumi.

William and Norbert were fighting in the car and the car was driving to every sides.

„Take that" Said Norbert and punched William again on his face and he land on the steering wheel and the car drove right out of the highways and was driving again off road. Yumi followed the Chevrolet.

„Oh no there's a cliff" Replied Samantha.

„William, watch out!" Exclaimed Yumi and pressed the honk a few times.

Back to Norbert and William. William punched Norbert one in the face and he fell back on the backseat. William looked in front and saw the cliff.

„Oh oh" Replied William. Norbert tried to open the backdoor, but it didnt open.

"Why does this shit door not open?" Asked Norbert.

"Parental control, Yumi doesnt like it, when theyre open from the inside. The most cars after 2000, have at the sides of the door a small trigger to close it from the inside, so you can only open it from the outside." Explained William.

Norbert went down for a second and came back with a black controller with a red button on it.

„William" Replied Norbert and William looked back and saw the controller.

„When I click on this button the bomb will go on and explode" Replied Norbert.

„Don't do that" Said William.

„Why shouldn't I do that?" Asked Norbert.

„Look Norbert I'm very sorry, that you had to be in Prison for a long time and that now Samantha is married to Odd and has a family."

„Did you just apologize me?" Asked Norbert.

„Yeah"

„Hmm you know what?" Asked Norbert.

„What?"

„I'm still going to kill you" Replied Norbert.

„Oh" Replied William and looked out of the window.

„Any last words?" Asked Norbert. William had a idea and looked at Norbert.

„Yes, goodbye" Replied William. Back to Yumi, she saw the car going through bushes and falling down the cliffs. The car exploded and Yumi broke with the car.

„WILLIAM!" Exclaimed Yumi loud. She and Samantha were shocked about the explosion. Yumi ran out and ran to the direction, where the car felt.

„William, William, William!" Exclaimed Yumi and arrived at the cliff and looked down and saw the Chevrolet burning.

„Noooohoohooo!" Cried Yumi and started to cry. Samantha walked to Yumi.

„I called the Air Rescue, they will be so fast they can here" Replied Samantha.

„But I lost William!"Exclaimed Yumi and kept crying. Samantha felt sorry for Yumi and sat down next to her and tried to comfort her. Behind them Odd arrived with the others and some Police cars and left their cars.

„And what happened?" Asked Ulrich.

„The car fell down and exploded" Said Samantha.

„Oh no" Said Ulrich "Did he die?" Asked Ulrich.

„Yeah, it looks like" Said Samantha.

„Man, I didn't pee since I arrived at the show" Replied Odd and walked into the bush.

„Ouch" Replied Odd and fell in the bush down.

„Hey there's something in the bush" Said Odd. „Something human-like" Said Odd. Two cops took their guns and pointed to the bush.

„Pull it out" Replied a cop and Odd pulled it out of the bush.

„Hey let my legs go" Replied it.

„Ah its alive?" Screamed Odd and jumped out of the bush.

„Was that William?" Asked Ulrich.

„William?" Asked Yumi. The person came out of the bush and it was William.

„Damn my head hurts" Replied William and scratched the back of his head.

„William!" Exclaimed all and hugged him.

„Buddy you're alive!" Replied Odd.

„How did you escape the explosion?" Asked Ulrich.

„Yeah, how?" Asked Samantha.

„Well,the door wasn't locked so I opened it and jumped out and the car fell the cliff down with Norbert." Answered William.

„So only Norbert died?" Asked Odd.

„I don't know, he could have survived" Said William.

„Let me pass" Said Yumi and passed through Odd and Ulrich.

„Yumi" Replied William.

„William, you're alive!" Replied Yumi and hugged him hard.

„Hey baby how are you?" Asked William.

„I have never been better" Replied Yumi. „How did you get out of the car?" Asked Yumi and stopped hugging.

„By opening the door?" Said William joking. "Norbert couldnt open the backdoor, because of the..."

"The trigger, that locks the door from the inside was locked, right"

"Uh hum" Nod William.

„I'm so happy you're still here" Replied Yumi and hugged him again.

„Me too" Replied William and gave her a peck on her cheeks.

„Look the air-rescue is here" Replied Ulrich.

„And there's a firefighter helicopter" Replied Odd.

„Poor Norbert, he didn't deserve a end like that" Said Yumi.

„And my Chevrolet too" Replied William and Yumi giggles.

„We still got the Bentley, you should be happier, that you don't lost them, only it has some scratches." Said Yumi and all walked back to their cars.

„Well the body spray painter can paint it, but then we gotta pay" Said William.

„Talking about pay, I still don't have enough money to pay for Yukis operation" Said Ulrich.

„Talking about pay, I found this box in the bush with money in it" Replied William and opened it.

„Wow, there's a lot of 500€ notes" Said Ulrich.

„Well, I don't know what to do with it, so I think I will give it to you to pay Yukis operation."

„Really?" Asked Ulrich.

„Yes and now go and pay for it"

„Thanks William, I will never forget that what you did"

„That I found that in the bush, eh, I would prefer to found this always in bushes or under the Christmas trees" Replied William and all laughed.

„I wished that too" Replied Odd and the other laughed again. "What, cant I have wishes too?" Asked Odd.

"Oh Odd" Replied Ulrich and chuckled. **  
><strong>

**That was it.  
><strong>


End file.
